With the advent of mobile computers, there has been an increased demand to link such devices in a wireless local area network (WLAN). A general problem in the design of mobile computers and other types of small, portable, wireless data communication products is the radiating structure required for the unit. An external dipole or monopole antenna structure can be readily broken in normal use. Also, the cost of the external antenna and its associated conductors can add to the cost of the final product.
In an effort to avoid use of an external antenna, manufacturers have begun to produce devices with embedded antennas. An embedded antenna is typically an antenna that is enclosed within a housing or case associated with the wireless card. For example, a wireless network card may include an antenna embedded within a printed circuit board of the wireless card. In this manner, the antenna forms an integral part of the product.